PC:Rumbum(Dimsdale)
Summary }} Fluff Description Background Kane was born in the Valley of Bone, one of the Far Lands, his tribe was located in an area of nearly scorching deserts, but they happened to be within sight of one of the local dwarven kingdoms of gold. Kane's tribe was eradicated by a large detachment of the local Lord's soldiers when they began preying on a minor but important trading post in the area, the noncombatants and young sold as slaves and curiosities for the rich to replace the losses of the merchants. Kane was eventually bought by a renowned but aging dwarf warrior, Duncan Brewbeard. Duncan wished to pass his craft, skills and knowledge to one more student before becoming too old to do so again. To Duncan's delight, Kane excelled under his tutelage and progressed to be a combatant of prodigious talent. The young bugbear's powerful physical heritage, a certain degree of toughness from growing up in the terrible heat and instruction on modern warfare forged him into a force to be reckoned with, one that Duncan began to test out in the gladiatorial ring. An upset victory in his second season at the ring prompted one of the piqued owners to have Duncan assassinated. As he had been unreleased from servitude to Duncan, Kane was bid for by another owner, one far less tolerant and while not cruel, unconcerned with the welfare of his slaves. Seven bloody years later Kane was three years undefeated champion and won both minor fame and his freedom. Using his winnings he commissioned a dwarven smith to forge a replica of his first master's weapon of choice and set off to explore his newly found freedom and he crafted a set of hide armor from one of the dire wolves Kane slew in the arena, still wearing its white pelt. His natural size and race's reputation combined with most outsider's preconceptions means that he often receives harsher treatment that is deserved, which he accepts in stride. While not jaded with the outside world, years of blood shed and the loss of his tribe has left him wary of strangers and he does not make friends or trust others easily, while keeping in mind there may be others worthy of friendship like his teacher. His feet have eventually led him to Daunton, after being given advice that the people and towns on this island are more tolerant of the unusual than most in the realm. background option: Stealth as class skill Hooks *Spent years in the dwarven kingdoms in the Valley of Bone *Any of his tribe survive the slaughter? *A gladiator champion, left as champion and perhaps is still seen as the best there is. Others (current champions) may want to challenge him to overcome his legacy *Recently saved Lord Byron's island holdings from a group of kobolds led by a white dragon, whom Kane has skinned and now wears the hide as armor. This could certainly draw the ire of either relatives or other dragons. Kicker *Wants to find Duncan's assassin and mete out some justice on him. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 2 + 1 Feat) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility: +2 to AC and Reflex when not wearing heavy armor. Feral Might (Whirling Slayer): Can treat one handed weapons as Off-Hand weapons, 1/round when you bloody a foe can shift 2 squares as a free action and each enemy adjacent to you after the shift grants CA to you TENT. Gain Whirling Lunge encounter Power Rampage: one per round, when you score a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, you can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action. Racial Features Bugbear *Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Low-Light *Languages: Common (Allarian), Giant *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * * * Skills Languages Common, Giant Background Bonus: Stealth Class Skill Feats Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) - 1st Toughness - 2nd Equipment * Wish List *Magic Weapons: *Armor: *Feet: *Head: *Hands: *Boon: *Tattoo: *Rings: *Waist: *Wondrous: Weight Carried: lbs Money Remaining: Tracking Gold *Starting Gold: +400 **Lvl 1 Treasure Item +360 **-60 Bastard Sword (x2) **-15 Adventure's Kit **-520 Screaming Hide Armor +1 *Ending Gold: 165 Treasure *Screaming Hide Armor +1: (Purchased) *Phylactery of Action: (Starting Lvl 3 Treasure Item) XP *1000 XP - Starting amount (lvl 2) Changes Ministats sblock=ministatsB/B Male Bugbear Barbarian/ Initiative: +, Passive Perception: , Passive Insight: , Senses: Low-light AC:, Fort:, Reflex:, Will: HP:, Bloodied:, Surge Value:, Surges left: / Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Howling Strike Whirling Rend/color color=red Furious Assault /color color=gray Swift Panther Rage /color Important Stuff: Conditions: Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W